Aphrodite's Blessing
by Fantasy Chick1
Summary: A daughter of Selene with the powers of Aphrodite. Will her lust for life and love prevent her from joining the other daughters? Or will a darker power win her first?


__

Prologue

One night Selene was just returning from her nightly passover, when a voice whispered in her ear. "No longer can you sneak off to seeyour shepherd, my lady." Selene knew it was Hades, he had despised her for a long time. She decided to ignorehis threat and continue on as usual.

Several months later…

Selene was pregnant with another daughter. But this time it was different. Hades's threats continued and Selene feared for her unborn child. In an attempt to keep her safe, she spoke to Zeus, begging him to hide her daughter. To all who saw her, Selene looked normal, there was no sign that she was to give birth within months. But Selene and Aphrodite had made an agreement, when the daughter was born, she would be welcomed by all as Amber, daughter of Aphrodite.

------------------

Chapter One

---------------

Amber stepped forward as the line moved and was stopped by a security guard. "I.D.?" he asked.

She made a great show of searching through her bag and mumbling a few: "where is it?" 's. Amber stopped and smiled sadly at the man. "I can't find it… I'm sorry, maybe you could still let me in?" She bit her lip and made her eyes as big and sad looking as possible.

The look in the security guards eye's softened. "Alright, but just this once." He said and motioned her through. Kelsey and Marissa were already inside, their eyes got wide when they saw her. She knew she looked totally hot, a flaming red tube top matched her bouncing black curls that shined with red streaks. Her black miniskirt hugged her hips and a silver chain with hearts on it encircled her smooth tan stomache. Marissa licked her finger appreciatively and put it to Ambers shoulder, making a sizzling sound with her tongue.

"You look hot girl!" cried Kelsey, clapping her hands. The girls wore matching chains and miniskirts but their tops were green and gold. Theywould bedancing backup for the band tonight.

Amber checked her watch. "What time do we have to be on stage?"

Kelsey was already swaying to the beat of the techno music that poured over their bodies. "Not until nine, now come on! Let's make these girls jealous!" She rotated her hips slowly and raised her arms above her head.

Marissa and Amber backed up to her until the made a tight triangle of swaying hips. "Do your magic for us Amber." Whispered Marissa in her ear. Amber smirked and sent out a wave of power over the dancers. It was filled with lust, and slowly all the dancers stopped to watch.

They slowly crouched down until they were almost sitting on the floor and then brought themselves back up, Ambers calves burned with the effort of keeping her balance. Finally she saw the one she wanted. He stood behind the crowd, dark hair in tight curls around his head. Muscled arms and a great body were expressed through a tight t-shirt and jeans. Amber bore into his thoughts. He thought she was great, butwas too shy to do anything about it. "Want me." She called into his mind and smiled as he began to walk over.

He grabbed her hips and she threw her arms around his neck. "Be right back," she whispered to Marissa and Kelsey, they quickly closed up her spot in the triangle. She pushed him through the crowd and whisped something in his ear. He began kissing her neck and she gripped his shirt, pulling him against her.

Amber sorted through his thoughts, finding his desire for her and fueling it. She kissed his lips impatiently, wanting more. His hand were all over her body, and she liked the feeling it gave her. He lazily brushed his tongue across hers and then stopped suddenly. "What?" Amber asked.

Fourgirls stood behind her, hands on hips. A quick look informed Amber that this was not a good sign. "Can I help you?" she asked sullenly. One of the girls reached out and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." she said.

"Why? We want to be alone." pouted Amber, she tried to brush the girls mind with love, but was shoved away. Amber gasped, no one had been able to stop her before!

The girl touched the moon amulet that hung around Amber's neck.

"About this." She gripped Amber's wrist and pulled her from the boy. Amber blew him a kiss as they left the building.

"So," said the one that had grabbed her. "What was that about?"

* * *

AHHHH! CLIFFY!!!!

Yeah so… review and you get more.


End file.
